This invention relates generally to an electrical connector. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved electrical connector for coaxial cable assemblies, commonly known as SMA (Sub-Miniature Series A) connectors.
Coaxial cable has been increasingly used for certain microwave and other applications. Typically, the requirements for miniature coaxial cables have been governed by the Military Specification for Coaxial Connectors (MIL-C-39012). The military designation for such miniature coaxial connectors is SMA (Sub-Miniature Series A); and this designation has become the well known and recognized name for such connectors.
SMA connectors essentially comprise a male connector consisting of a conductive pin extending from the center of a dielectric plug and a female connector consisting of a sleeve which receives and makes electrical contact with the pin. Standard SMA connectors utilize a threaded coupling or locking nut as the locking mechanism to connect the male and female connectors.
Despite the widespread use of the standard SMA connectors, the threaded locking nut presents certain significant drawbacks and problems. For example, the use of a threaded coupling nut does not allow for quick installation and/or removal of coaxial cable assemblies; particularly when installing many cables. Also, accessing the threaded coupling nut can sometimes be difficult, particularly in confined spaces where turning a nut is not possible or practical.